Happy Holidays, Pit
by CWCndhs
Summary: You have been gone for three years. You disappeared off the face of the Earth. For three years, I've been alone. And you don't understand how much I miss you... Pit. RATED FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE;; Character Death;; Pitcest


He leans on the brick wall and shoves his hands into his pockets. A scowl has grown on his face.

"Stupid holidays. Stupid happy feelings," he mutters. His red eyes looks around the park. People walk along the concrete road. He narrows his eyes."And most of all... stupid couples." He removes his gaze from the strangers laughing and holding hands. He then looks up at the sky. It is gray and cloudy. The air is chilly and slightly damp. He clicks his tongue.

"It's going to snow again..." he grumbles. "And there is still no trace of you." A look of sadness washes over his face. He looks back down at the cold concrete floor. A sad smile makes its way on his features.

"But, then again... why would there be? After all... you did _die_ three years ago."

* * *

The wind blows through his raven colored hair. He looks down at the stone planted in the ground. The boy kneels down to the level of the stone.

"Hey there, Pit. How are you doing?" he breaths out. Another sad smile appears on his face. Then, something catches his attention. He looks at the bouquet of roses next to the grave.

"So, Viridi was here." He reaches for the flowers that laid harmlessly on the ground. He gazes with blank eyes at the bouquet.

"You selfless idiot..." he says while clenching the red roses. Petals float down from what used to be a rose. He let go of the bouquet and looks at his hand with the same blank expression. He watches the blood slowly flow down from the punctures on the palm of his hand. He clenches his injured hand and glowers at the headstone.

"You idiot! IDIOT!" the crimson eyed boy screams. He breathes heavily. A scream of agony comes from his lips. The boy bites his lip to conceal the remainder of his cries. But that doesn't stop the tears that begin to fall down his face. He sniffs and tries to blink back those droplets of water. He pants unevenly- trying to catch his breath. The boy falls to his knees. He stares with his eyebrows furrow while tears of anger and sorrow stream down his face.

"Why?" he croaks. "Why did it have to be you, Pit? You didn't deserve this. It should have been me. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" He slams his fist on the ground. "It- it should have been me..." he says with his voice growing faint. Silence took the place of the boy's voice. The wind howls- drowning out the boy's quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

He buries his head in between his legs while leaning on the gravestone. He sniffles and stares aimlessly at the grassy ground. His breathing slows down. He guffaws and looks up at the gray sky.

"How funny. For an angel to die and return to heaven?" he murmurs. "Don't you think so too, Pit?" he says while looking at the latter's headstone. He puts a hand on top of the cold gray stone. A small smile appears on his face.

"But don't worry... I'll meet you there soon," he whispers. He gets up and looks at the the stone one last time.

"I'll repay you for all you've done for me, Pit. I promise." He pulls out a pistol and held it to his head with a shaking hand. He stars at the headstone and begins to pull the trigger. The boy stops midway when he suddenly hears a faint laughter that sounds oh so familiar. His lip quivers and then he drops the gun. Tears continuously roll down his cheeks as he drops to his knees and cry out at the pain he felt in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Pit... I can't do it," he sniffs, choking on the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

He leans his head back on the headstone. He stares aimlessly at the gray sky that is growing cloudier by the second. He breathes evenly.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

He looks back down at his hands for the umpteenth time. The crimson eyed boy flexes his fingers to regain feeling in them. He sniffs and breathes out- watching his breath come out in a misty form. The boy closes his eyes and thought back. Back when it was still sunny and hot. When the skies where still blue and there was puffy white clouds instead of gray dreary ones. He thought about him- about his other half. His eyes, just as blue as the sky. His wings, just as white and puffy as the clouds. Those memories bring a fuzzy feeling to him. How happy and warm it feels. But that feeling was replaced with a cold one. One painted with gore and screams for help that would never become answered. The boy frowns and opens his eyes again. He looks to his side.

"If you were still alive..." he murmurs. "You would have told me not to do anything and just accept fate." He smiles softly- almost unnaturally.

"But. Don't you know how hard that is, Pit?" The wind whistles as if it was answering him. He sighs and gets up- dusting himself off before turning to face the stone. He shoves his hands into his coat pockets.

"Happy holidays, Pit Stain..." he teases. With that he turns around and walks to the gate of the cemetery- not noticing a faded figure with big white wings, that enveloped his body, watching him from a distance. A smile appears on the figure's face. He takes off into the air and flies over the other boy's head. A feather drifts down from his wings and in front of the crimson red eyed boy. The boy picks up the item. His hitches in his throat. He looks up and around frantically. The angel giggles and smiles distantly at the confused boy.

"Happy holidays to you too, Pittoo."

* * *

**A/N: And hello~ I'm Tiffany! This was suppose to be a Christmas fic but... as you can see, it's not Christmas! Well... the author was busy and couldn't finish it in time! Well, I'm not too late, right? ...Right?  
**

**But anyways. I also have a personal Fanfiction account under the name **_SoraSuzagomori_**. As well as a Wattpad and AFF under the same name. Feel free to go check them out ^^. However, this account is a shared account with currently five (5) authors! So go check out the other stories too!  
**

**And now for the actual story... I was originally not going to put this under this account, but under my own. But one of the other authors was pushing everyone to have something up =3=... So it was this one XD. I didn't originally plan to have Pittoo try to commit suicide though. Last minute thinking to fill in the gap...  
But, like... is this too angsty for KI:U (and my first story on this account)? I think I killed Pittoo's character a little too much but meh. That's fine xD.****(/shot)**

**See you all again~ ^^ **


End file.
